mindjackfandomcom-20200214-history
NERKAS Solutions
NERKAS Solutions is one of the largest and mostpowerful,multi international companies in the world. It was founded by Dr. Andrew Gardner and invented the Mind Wave and Mind Hack Technology. History Nerkas Solutions Inc. was one of the worlds largest company's that was founded in the early 21st Century. In 2014, they launched the Emeritus Search Engine which was released to the public with Nerkas Solutions itself being founded in 2016 by Dr. Andrew Gardner who became the CEO of the new corporation which aimed to meet the needs of humanity by finding innovative as well as efficient solutions to planetary problems. A year later, Emily Gardner was born and by 2019, they introduced Antic Vodka which won the gold prestigious at the Odinia Tasting Festival. Nerkas was the first company to introduce affordable quantum computing to their consumers in 2020 where the practical realization and commercialization of quantum computing was developed. This further revolutionized the use of computing by the addition of innovative spintronics-based memory applications. By 2022, they had officially surpassed the $5 trillion annual revenue mark. However, tragedy struck in 2027 when Emily Gardner died which led to the establishment of Emily's Dream Memorial Wildlife Conservatory in Kenya. After a year, Mind Wave technology was officially inveiled to the world and the GSE closing day prices revealed on August 28 2030 that Nerkas earned over $10.8 trillion in revenue for the last reporting year and had 478,000 employees as well as offices in virtually every country in the world. This made it one of the largest publically own employer. In 2031, they were one of the world's leading providers of advanced technology. Background This company became the leading provider of next-generation technological products which ranged from household goods to computer systems and even included combat systems designed to keep the public safe. Its been stated that they served the needs of 4 billion people in over 200 countries. Nerkas was known to be the largest publically held private employer and had upto 478,000 employees each offered their latest health insurance. They were known to had applied cutting-edge technology to challenge common problems in order to enhace the quality of life. Employment options were present which ranged from animal trainers at the Shanghai Division to Spintronics Engineers at the San Mira Research Office. In addition, they held posts for mechanics at the London Facilities, munitions coordination assistant at the New Town Warehousing Facility and jobs or security operatives at the San Mira Location. They also employed their own security forces and were thus a Private Military Contractor (PMC) with their soldiers often given the name Squawkers. These proficient combat soldiers were equipped with a HM-987 Headset built into their helmets allowing them to use Mind Wave technology as well as were outfitted with machine guns and handguns. Their most revolutionary piece of technology was Mind Wave which created small headset devices that were able to allow the user to command electronic technology with a simple thought. They also field mechanical drones such as the NM200 Air Attack Mech (also known as Furie) developed by is military division. It followed the same design as the commercial AD-Flite but made use of twin repeater machine guns along with low temperature VTOL rockets. They were built for tactical support and aid infantry divisions by attacking enemies from an altitude as well as conduct recon missions. Another mech design was the NM510 Ground Attack Mech labelled also as the Quick Draw. They were designed to serve as mobile defense turrets and used wheels to relocate their position. These machines had a 360 degree radius turret and had a high rate of fire by way of their dual gatling guns. Nerkas also created the G7 Titan Gorilla that were cybernetic silverback gorillas that were controlled via Mind Wave. Among its most noted divisions was the Experimental Research Division and the Military Technology Division. Offical Website Category:Characters